We have measured baroreflex sensitivity in patients with essential hypertension and in normotensive controls using 8 different measurement techniques, in order to determine whether the techniques agree with each other, if baroreflex sensitivity is abnormal in essential hypertension, if clonidine exerts its antihypertensive action by affecting the baroreflex, and if naloxone antagonizes clonidine's effects.